


It’s Not Like a Movie

by FightMilk



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMilk/pseuds/FightMilk
Summary: Dennis and Mac have a drunken talk.





	It’s Not Like a Movie

Mac headed back to the couch with four more beers. The night had been going well, he thought. He was vibing with Dennis tonight. Sitting back down with a smile, he laid his arm behind Dennis on the couch back. Dennis bristled.  
“Sit next to me but, christ, don’t put your arm around me. It’s like, it’s too much.” Sometimes Dennis got touchy after ten or so beers. Maybe that’s all this was.  
“What’s too much?”  
“Ahh, the touching. You trying to hold my hand, or sleep in my bed, always trying to kiss me when you think there’s a ‘moment’” Dennis rolled his eyes as he made clumsy air quotes.  
“Oh. So you don’t like it.”  
“Not anymore.” Dennis swallowed hard.  
“What?” Mac felt a surge of hope, or worry, or embarrassment, or all three.  
“The time is passed. Has passed. Whatever.” Dennis tried to hide behind another sip of beer.  
“So you used to like it?”  
“Yeah, man, of course I did. You know I did. Otherwise I never would have let you touch me at all. Let you sleep next to me. All that shit.” They both stared forward at the coffee table, careful to keep distance between them but not careful enough to move to opposite ends of the couch.  
“You used to love me.” Mac’s voice cracked, his words straining to come out. “Maybe I should go to bed.” Dennis decided to stop lying.  
“I still do, idiot. Look at me. Friday night I could be out there meeting hot girls at bars but I got drunk with you in our apartment. Again.” Dennis sank back against the couch. “Look at me.” He repeated, shaking his head. “And I know that you-“ Dennis clapped his hand onto Mac’s shoulder. “-are in love with me, too.”  
“You do.” It wasn’t a question this time. Mac knew, all the times that Dennis saw him. Really, really saw him. In ways that he had tried to never be seen. How he was seeing him right now, dark and drunk, with Dennis’s hand still on his shoulder.  
“But. We move past it. Move on.”  
The couch creaked as Dennis sat back up.  
“I'm not interested in doing any of this... emotional shit that you want to do with me. I only feel this way when I’m drunk, anyway,” he slurred into Mac’s ear. A moment of drunken realization and emotion flashed across his face.  
“But I am drunk right now.”  
“Me, too, we get drunk all the time.” Mac rolled his eyes, having missed what Dennis was trying to say.  
“No, dude, I’m saying that- screw it, you’ll never get it.”  
“Sorry, I should—“ he kissed Mac before he could really apologize.  
If Mac was surprised by the kiss he didn’t show it. Instantly Dennis was wrapped in his arms. Their bodies felt awkward together, not sure how to hold each other or where to put their hands or mouths. But they both felt that it was worth the awkwardness.  
Dennis was relieved something finally happened, maybe something to wake him up from these overly sentimental feelings he had sometimes; Mac felt like he was on fire in every place Dennis touched him. He thought it could go on forever (and knew he would be okay with that) when Dennis pulled away and untangled himself. He cleared his throat and looked at Mac with a mix of adoration and pity.  
“We need to get some sleep. It’s Mac Day tomorrow,” Dennis said with a small grin.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait.” Mac smiled back.


End file.
